


[Podfic] and you can't see the weight of the leaves (these are our falling secrets) | written by notcaycepollard

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blood, M/M, Magic, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: They never talk about what it is Bucky can do. Just a little magic, but even the smallest of magics needs blood.





	[Podfic] and you can't see the weight of the leaves (these are our falling secrets) | written by notcaycepollard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and you can't see the weight of the leaves (these are our falling secrets)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223481) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> Recorded for Lucifuge5 for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to notcaycepollard for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0jlj2x0hjjxnh91/and_you_can%2527t_see_the_weight_of_the_leaves.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/13r84elymth3n8p/and_you_can%2527t_see_the_weight_of_the_leaves.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 23MB/18MB | **Duration:** 00:25:07 

  
---|---


End file.
